The Valkyrie Squad
The Valkyries Squad is the group composed by Valkyries-in-training that attend Ever After High and make up a very tightly-knit clique. Though mostly cousins (whether through blood or close relationships between their mothers), they tend to refer to themselves as "sisters." Their lowkey leader is Astrid Hedwig. Members Any daughter of a valkyrie that attend Ever After High can join the squad. It is currently composed by: * [[Astrid Hedwig|'Astrid Hedwig']]' - The Leader:' One of the oldest Valkyries, whose responsibility is to protect the group and make sure they're going to be the best warriors they can be. She is the daughter of Brunnhilde, the current leader of the Valkyries. Though harsh and violent, Astrid is a lot more compassionate about her "val sisters" and makes sure to train them and to take care of them. * [[Liv Mercybringer|'Liv Mercybringer']]' - The Healer:' The unique daughter of Eir, a Valkyrie and minor goddess of healing. Mostly known as the group's nurse, she's the one to provide medical aid when the Valkyries have a problem. Liv, along with Astrid, is one of the most respected members of the group. She also provided them the coolest matching jackets, made all by herself. * [[Eira Lifebringer|'Eira Lifebringer']]' - The Life Bringer:' Daughter of Hildr, Eira is one of the youngest Valkyries who look up a lot to both Liv and Astrid. She's a kind and sweetheart Valkyrie who can revive those who die in battle and, therefore, the Valkyries don't have to worry with dying during their training. She was named after Liv's mother, Eir, and shares a close bond with The Healer. * [[Silje Spearbringer|'Silje Spearbringer']]' - The Warrior:' Daughter of Geiravör, Silje is one of the younger Valkyries (being slightly older than Eira). Silje doesn't deal with emotions very well which makes it hard at times and she ends up having panic attacks. While she does have panic attacks, she is trying to get over them. Despite her name, Silje, sadly can't use a spear but she excels with using the scythe and is constantly training. Silje is currently dating Luna Lunarmoon, daughter of Anningan, but in secret (her sisters are the only ones that know). * Hilda Stormswan - The Princess: 'Daughter of Kara, Hilda is a dreamy romantic and is around the same age as Audhild. She is more of an outsider when it comes to her 'sisters' but is very friendly. She has incredible weapon-making skills and can fight with the whip, the sword, and the dagger. She also can shapeshift into a swan or merely grow swan wings, and is known for being very kind and (Disney) princess-like but can be playful and mischevious. She is currently dating Oia Iyansan. * [[Audhild Magicheart|'Audhild Magicheart]] '- The Magician: '''Biological daughter of Herfjoturr, but adopted by Göndul. She was born with magical powers, which she is learning how to control in her favour. Sweetly nicknamed "Audy", Audhild is one of the oldest members of the squad, but is submissive and often looks up to Astrid. Generally uses more of her magic than any weapons when fighting, what somewhat annoys Astrid. Brynhild's adoptive sister. * '''Signy Battlebringer - The Strategist: '''This daughter of Gunnr is probably the sweetest Valkyrie one will ever know. While Signy is not a fighter per say, she serves as the group's strategist and refuses to hurt a living soul, often refusing to actively take roles in their battles. Despite her young age, Signy is wise and people in the group often come to her for advices. However, she can be quite sentimental and frequently needs protection. * [[Ragni Stormbringer|'Ragni Stormbringer']] '- The Storm:' Daughter of Róta and the middle "sister". Ragni is very proud of her destiny and won't let anyone tell her otherwise. Ragni was born with the power to manipulate storms and while the power is vast, she is still training on controlling it. She loves a good fight and is always battle ready with her axe at her side. Despite her battle-ready personality, she cares greatly for her sisters and will always jump to defend them. * [[Braelyn Warbringer|'Braelyn Warbringer']]' - The Swordswoman:' Daughter of Sanngriðr and one of the oldest "sisters". Braelyn, like her sisters, is very into her destiny and won't let anyone stand in her way. Has a bad habit in collecting swords everywhere. Bickers with Silje constantly to the point it's almost unhealthy, no one knows why. Has a weird obsession with magic, though she cannot use it herself. Often found with Audy watching her magic. * 'Ronna Victorybringer - The Berenice: Daughter of Sigrdrifa, relatively young at only 13. She is, possibly one of the most powerful Valkyries in training since she can bend victory to her will, controls and understands runes, and is a skilled fighter. Even if she seems to be the quietest, most antisocial person you will ever meet, she is actually quite lovable. Her powers are that one last push the Valkyries need if fighting someone who seems undefeatable. * [[Brynhild Gandr|'''Brynhild Gandr]]' - The Sparrer: '''Adoptive daughter of Göndul, and sister to Audhild. She is one of the older Valkyries in the group. Brynhild being the daughter of Göndul does know how to use magic, she was inherited with it from whoever her biological mother was. But she much prefers sparing, her main weapon being a dagger. Bryn has trained with multiple other weapons to enhance her knowledge in fighting. Brynhild herself is ambitious and bold. * [[Astral Quaking-shake|'Astral Quaking-shake']]- '''The Trickster: '''The daughter of Hrist, Astral is a Valkyrie with a love for pranks. A great friend, if you need your Pegasus washed or someone to try on your fashion, Astral's your girl. Always ready to fight, Astral is a loyal friend with a few secrets. Her powers contain of the Astral Plane, which are powerful for fighting and her schemes. Astral is the immortal women who will always save those bullied if she sees it. *'Gunilla Fatebringer- The Workaholic:' The daughter of Svipul, Gunilla is definetely the hard worker in the group. Having the ability to control fate to a minor degree is very helpful to the other Valkyries, but she hardly ever uses it. Gunilla is a girl who values work over play, so much so that you never, ever see her relax. Gunilla is also rather unstable, so most of the Valkyries tend to watch out for her... (If you have a valkyrie and would like to have her here, please talk to WiseUnicorn or to Jade-the-Tiger!) Honourary Valkyries Those who are daughters of a Norse god with a Valkyrie, but takes after their father's destiny, can also join the squad as honorary members. Current honourary valkyries: * 'Leora Watchman:' She is the daughter of Heimdall and a Valkyrie named Sophia who was for a short period of time the captain of the Valkyries and daughter of the Norse god Forsetti. She did learn how to fight with the Valkyries in Valhalla as a child and good friend to Liv Mercybringer. She is destined to take on her father's role as Heimdall and die at Ragnarok. *'Morgan Skuldsdottir: She is the daughter of Skuld, a valkyrie and also one of the three Nornir of Fate. Morgan's honourary membership in the Valkyries is much of a slippery slope to discuss since she has no known godly destiny to inherit from her father, and it is still her mother who is the Valkyrie. Close Friends Those who are close to the squad, mostly composed by Norse mythos. * [[Sigrid Frey|'''Sigrid Frey]]:' Since her mother, Freyja, is associated with the Valkyries, she is considered a close friend. She gets along well with all the girls and often accompanies them during practices. Sigrid has her own weapon, a special sword. Her sword's name is Brisingr. * [[Torni Thorson|'Torni Thorson]]: '''Given that Torni is a) a close friend of Astrid, b) dating Eira, and c) genrelly just close to most of the Squad, Torni is considered a close friend. *Oia Iyansan: This warrior is rather close to the squad, and respects the squad and vice versa. She is also dating Hilda, so that brings her closer to the squad. *Heather von Olympus: Despite possessing approximately no Norse ichor, the infamous Olympian princess was introduced to the Valkyries as a close friend of her roommate, the group's Healer. She makes no secret towards her disdain for unladylike warriors, but remains polite around the squad anyway, for Liv's sake. *[[Bast Kat|'''Bast Kat]]:' Bast has been the squad's friend ever since he and Liv started talking, and is responsible for providing them the nicest weapons and great chocolate milk after training. *[[Nane Meowswen|'Nane Meowswen]]: 'Not only Bast and Liv's niece, Nane is also Signy's on and off crush. She loves her Norse warriors with all her heart and admires them way too much. * TBA - Tell us if you have a character that would fit! Group Activities The squad activities. While honourary valkyries can take advantage of these perks, there are some activities that are exclusive for the valkyries. * Weekly meetings to talk about their progress in training and such. ''(Exclusive for the valkyries) * Exclusive training rooms and schedules. Their professor can be either Brunnhilde or any other valkyrie when she can't attend. (Exclusive for the Valkyries) * Corners reserved only for them in the Coffee Castle and Hocus Latte, the top Cafes in Bookend. (For all members) * EAH kitchens reserved for them on weekends to learn how to make mead and wine for serving gods and einherjar in Valhalla (Exclusive for the Valkyries and Honorary Valkyries) * More TBA Weapons A list of weapons used by each individual valkyrie and honorary valkyries. Some weapons have names, some don't. * '''Calder: '''Astrid's sword. She doesn't go anywhere without the sword and trains mainly with it. It was previously used by her mother and has been in her family for generations. * '''Hope’s-point: Liv's spear, which she uses the most, thanks to its more long-range capabilities. * Battle-crowner: Liv's sword. * Erland: Eira's axe, which she uses to train with her water holograms and with the other valkyries, when required by Astrid. Not her personal favourite. * Bersi: Eira's magical shield, which can turn into a necklace. This one's her favourite, for sure, and she tends to use Bersi when fighting with actual people. * Winged-Moon: Silje's scythe and her main weapon. * Azul-Wing: Silje's sword, her secondary weapon. * Ajulian: Hilda's sword. She normally just uses it with her whip. * Bractosam: Hilda's whip. She normally just uses it with her sword. * Ckirryl: Hilda's backup dagger. It shrinks into a rosebud pink bracelet. * Tempest: Ragni's double axe. * Ragni's sword: Ragni's sword, she doesn't use it much, preferring her axe. * Stormbringer: Braelyn's sword. She doesn't leave her dorm room without it and trains only with it. * Sigr and Songr: 'Ronna’s twin daggers, her main weapon, shrink to earrings. * '''Axseen: '''Astral's Halberd, which turns into a crunchie in her hair. Trivia * The Valkyries have matching jackets made only for them by Liv. It's exclusive for the official members and they like to expose their awesomeness through the school with these jackets. * All the valkyries have the same tattoo in a exposed part of their body. It's rather large, to display their status as warriors. * The Valkyries have a second name within the group to display their status as a special Valkyrie. Example: Liv, ''The Healer. * Each one of them have a special weapon, which they use to fight (honourary valkyries can also have a weapon). * The group is composed exclusively by females, given the fact that the Valkyries were all females. * All of them share the Ragnarok Sparring class, due to them having to fight together one day. * Eight out of fourteen current Valkyries in the squad have the suffix ‘bringer’ in their surname. * Each Valkyrie's main colour represents a colour of the rainbow, or its pastel tone. Astrid's colour is '''blue, Liv's is green, Eira's is beige, Silje's is red/wine, Hilda's is pink, Audhild's is brown, Signy's is white, Ragni's is purple, Brynhild's is black. The others' colour vary among those colours. Gallery Liv Mercybringer Mythos OC.png|Their healer, Liv Mercybringer. Astrid.png|Their leader, Astrid Hedwig. Eira.png|Their "lifebringer", Eira Lifebringer. Killer Outfits.jpg|Astrid, Eira, and Liv. And a Jem and the Holograms quote. Silje Spearbringer.png|Silje Spearbringer External Links * [https://www.pinterest.com/wiseunicorn19/eah-myth-group-the-valkyrie-squad/ The Valkyrie Squad's Pinterest] Category:School Groups